


Interest

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Insecurity, Makeup, Qian Kun-centric, Soft Qian Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: When he was younger he couldn’t understand it when people told him makeup was only for girls but as he grew older he realised just how much society’s ideals influenced people. It made him a bit sad but he got used to it. He didn’t speak word about his interest in makeup but kept indulging himself by watching videos, he always made sure to use an incognito window though - he knew other boys did too but for very different reasons.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 165
Collections: June 2020 Prompt Week





	Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Glitters

Kun had always liked makeup. He didn’t ever wear it until he became an idol but ever since he was a child he’d loved watching his mother put on makeup, fascinated by how a simple brush stroke or a flick of an eyeliner pen would create such a difference. He’d been even more excited when he found makeup videos online, people would create art pieces on their faces and Kun was utterly amazed by it. 

When he was younger he couldn’t understand it when people told him makeup was only for girls but as he grew older he realised just how much society’s ideals influenced people. It made him a bit sad but he got used to it. He didn’t speak word about his interest in makeup but kept indulging himself by watching videos, he always made sure to use an incognito window though - he knew other boys did too but for very different reasons. 

He got called vain the first time a stylist worked their magic on his face, he just couldn’t tear his eyes from the mirror, loving the way his cheekbones were more pronounced and the way the soft pink eyeshadow made his eyes look. But even then he’d felt a bit disappointed, fantasising about wearing dramatic looks with bold colors and sparkles. Again, he didn’t say a word about it. 

He’d been surprised when his manager told him he’d been asked to join as a host on an episode of a beauty talk show but he’d said yes with more excitement than he probably should have. It was fun and he did well on it. The members joked about it, all in good fun, but it made him feel a bit self conscious and he hid the gift bag he’d received from the show. He felt a bit ridiculous about even keeping it, it wasn’t like he would wear makeup everyday anyways. It was only when they had cameras in their faces and most of the time the stylists would do it for him. 

Despite the ridiculousness he felt, he still found himself drawn to the makeup stores when he was out alone shopping. He had some extra money to spare and it was with the kind help of a saleswoman that he picked out a large contouring palette, a colorful eyeshadow palette. a small pot of glitter along with a bunch of makeup brushes and sponges. 

“For your girlfriend?” the cashier asked with a glimpt in her eyes and Kun just nodded, he didn’t feel like lying with his words. 

It wasn’t until weeks later that he actually got the chance to use what he’d bought. The others were using their day off to go out to enjoy the spring weather and he’d told them he just wanted a lazy day, no one had argued with him and left rather early. 

His hands were trembling slightly as he wet the beauty blender and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he sat down in front of his floor length mirror with all his makeup piled up in front of him. Foundation and concealer was simple, the company had given it to all of them for them to wear if they were ever to show themselves in public or go live at home. He accidentally went a bit heavy on the contouring but he managed to blend it out well enough that it didn’t look like he’d gotten punched in the face. 

He looked into the gift bag and grabbed the small brush and and dipped it into the a soft beige color to use as base. He’d watched enough makeup videos that he knew all there was to know about makeup in theory but actually trying it out himself was exhilarating. It was hard though and as he used the more pigmented colors he felt a bit nervous, not wanting to mess it up. 

It didn’t look too bad though, his eyes now a dramatic blend of purple and black. He glanced down at the small pot of glitter and it was with some contemplation that he decided to go all out and picked up a creamy eyeshadow base to smear at the centre of his lids and then he picked up some of the silver glitter with a brush, genly dabbing it on. There was some fallout but he looked  _ good.  _ It wasn’t perfect but like with everything practice makes perfect and he hoped he’d get the dorm to himself more often. 

But of course it seemed like reality wanted to screw him over, he heard the front door open and he felt his heart stop. There was only one set of footsteps out there and he prayed that whoever had come home wouldn’t peek their head in to see what he was doing. His hands were trembling again, but this time it wasn’t out of excitement and instead it was panicked as he tried to gently but quickly place his stuff back in the box where he kept it all hidden. 

He froze when he realised that it wouldn’t matter, the evidence was literally right there on his face. The door opened and he turned his back to it quickly even though he knew that would only make whoever was there even more curious as to what he was doing there, sitting on the floor with Red Velvet pouring out his speakers.

“Kun?” Ten asked, sounding a bit concerned, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” he said too quickly.

“Are you alright?” he heard him close the door behind him and Kun wanted to yell at him to leave but he knew he wouldn’t listen, “Has something happened?”

“No.” 

“Can you look at me?” Ten asked gently, “Please?”

The foundation would cover the flush of his cheeks but he knew it did nothing to cover the bright hot fire spreading up his neck and to his ears. Knowing there was nothing else to do he twisted around, looking up to face Ten, waiting for him to laugh at him.

But all he got was a surprised look and then a soft smile directed at him. The slightly younger man took a few steps forward and then sat down in front of him, gently grabbing his chin to turn his head side to side. He looked serious but there was something in his eyes that made Kun feel slightly less self conscious.

“Some highlighter would have completed the look.” Ten said with a teasing smirk and stroked his two fingers across the highpoints of his cheekbones before booping his nose, “It looks good though.”

“It does?” his voice was barely above a whisper and he searched Ten’s face for any trace of malice.

“Yeah.” Ten nodded and smiled brightly, “I didn’t know you knew how to do makeup like this.”

“I watched a few tutorials.” he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to ignore what a severe understatement that was. 

They sat there on the floor in silence for a while, Ten grabbing the box to look through Kun’s makeup while he just watched, feeling ridiculous about how secretive he’d been of his interest. He knew Ten was an open minded guy, for fucks sake the whole group was, he should have known he needn’t have worried about this. 

“Can you do mine?” Ten speaks up eventually.

“What?” 

“Can you do my makeup?” Ten asks, smiling as he holds up the foundation the way a makeup guru on youtube would to the camera to keep it in focus, “I want a colorful look, give me rainbow eyes.”

Kun chuckles but nods and grabs the beautyblender, “I’m not sure how well it will turn out but I can try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> And come talk to me on twitter:  
> [@Ebbzon1](https://twitter.com/Ebbzon1)  
> I also have a curioscat:  
> [EbbaTriesToWrite](https://curiouscat.me/EbbaTriesToWrite)


End file.
